


Day 13 Prompt - SamBucky

by Siancore



Series: May Writing Challenge [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier
Genre: Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Light Angst, M/M, Sam Wilson Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siancore/pseuds/Siancore
Summary: Sam’s not feeling very optimistic about the shield or the mantle of Captain America. Bucky shares some of his thoughts.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: May Writing Challenge [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743448
Kudos: 51





	Day 13 Prompt - SamBucky

**Author's Note:**

> For @helga-leakadia’s May Writing Challenge for my OTPs on Tumblr.
> 
> Rules: 1 fic per day for the month of May, any length, but must include the quote.
> 
> Day 13 Prompt: “You can’t honestly tell me you thought that would work.”

The weather was cooler at that time of the year. Mild, warm days gave way to crisp, clear nights, and somewhere in between were lazy, cool afternoons. Sam Wilson enjoyed the afternoons which were cooler when the sun had begun to fall languidly beneath the horizon.

A soft breeze whipped up around the crestfallen man as he glanced over at the shield that was presently lodged firmly into the tree. He had thrown it there in frustration, not realizing his own strength, and it was where it had remained. Stuck between the wood, much like how Sam felt stuck. Adjourned; trapped by the weight of his own responsibility and the derision of others.

“Why don’t you go get that goddamn shield and show the world what you’re made of,” said Bucky, as he took up a seat next to Sam on the front porch. “Now, more than ever, the world needs a hero. The world needs you.”

Sam all but snorted as he let out a wry, disbelieving laugh.

“Whatever, Barnes,” he replied, staring out across the expanse of the yard. “That’s the best you’ve got in the way of a pep talk? Spare me, please.”

“What?” asked Bucky.

“ **You can’t honestly tell me you thought that would work** ,” said Sam, not looking at the other man. “You think I don’t know you have _no_ respect for what the mantle stands for?”

“That ain’t true.”

“I spent a lot of time with Steve,” said Sam. “And as you know he’s always been chatty. He told me all kinds of things about you.”

Bucky glanced at Sam and felt his face flush warm. He wondered a moment about what his best friend would have said about him; about what he was like in another life. From what Bucky could remember of Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes, he didn’t have a lot to feel embarrassed about, but still, he _cared_ about what Sam thought of him. Past him and present him. He cared.

“Steve told me what it was like with the two of you back in the day,” Sam continued. “You followed _him_ , not Captain America. You said as much to his face. You didn’t care what it stood for. What the shield and the mantle stood for. So, don’t act like it means anything to you now.”

“Sam –”

“Please, Barnes, don’t you dare fuckin’ patronize me now,” said Sam, with no real ire behind his words; more like the sound of defeat.

He sounded tired, Bucky mused, as he took in his profile and said, “Sam, that’s not what I’m doin’. And you’re right: I never gave a single shit or a good goddamn about the symbol of Captain America. How they used my buddy in tights to sell this false picture of war to kids back home who looked up to him. I cared about Stevie. I followed him. The job he ended up doin’ was important, despite that fuckin’ getup he wore and the propaganda they used him for. And I’m not tryin’ to compare the two of you, but you’re important, too.”

Sam turned his head and looked at Bucky.

“What _you_ will go on to do, with or without that shield, _is_ important,” said Bucky, as he and Sam held one another’s gaze. “ _You_ are important, Sam. Having you as Captain America is important. What you stand for and what you will bring to the lives of kids that look up to you will change this world for the better. You’re more than just a symbol. And Steve told me things about you, too.”

Sam smiled a little and then said, “Oh yeah? What’d he say?”

“Nothin’ I didn’t already figure out for myself,” said Bucky with a smile of his own. “You’re a man with heart; you’re brave. You’re kind and you care ‘bout people. You’re smart and a good fighter. You don’t take shit from anyone, and you punch above your weight. You’re honest and good and it won’t be the shield or that damn costume that makes people trust you and look up to you, it’ll be the other way ‘round. You’ll make the mantle of Captain America _better_ , Sam. You will. And I’m tellin’ you now, you’re the Captain America I _want_ to follow; you’re the _man_ I want to follow.”

Sam’s breath hitched at the conviction in Bucky’s eyes and the sincerity in his words.

“You mean all o’ that?” asked Sam as he felt a warmth spread through his whole being.

“I do,” said Bucky, as his gaze softened. “I mean it, Sam. I’m following Captain America because of you.”


End file.
